Pickles' story
by Cannibalcorspe93
Summary: How did pickles get into glam rock? Well read to find out.


He sat outside the gym, smoking away on a joint. Should he be in class? Yeah probably, did he really care? Fuck people standing with him seem to feel the same way. His best friend in the whole world, Antonio Demarco Thunderbottom, or just tony to pickles. The rest of the people he didn't know. Just a bunch of burn outs and skanks. Pickles fucked most of the girls, they were just meaningless sluts. Him and tony hung out here because there were no cameras, no one to see them.

"Man pickles, we gotta do somethin else, we gotta go do somethin." Tony crooned in his usual scratchy voice.

Pickles took a deep drag of his joint, the usual cheap stuff was all he could afford so he wasn't even high. Took a look at the joint before flicking it in front of him. Then exhaled in a dramatic fashion. "Yeah, let's jest go down town," pickles released in a breath of smoke.

They stood there for a minute, at this point in his life he was going through his punk faze, leather jacket, spikey red hair, piercing in his ears, god awful platform boots; yeah, pickles though he was a real rebel. Tony didn't seem to care, though, he did wear a top hat, so it wasn't like he had too much room to talk.

"I think I'm gunna leave home, go to L.A., start a band, play punk music," pickles bragged as they walked around their pathetic excuse for a down town in tomahawk Wisconsin. They went into a music store, and started looking around, pickles putting certain cassettes in his pockets when he didn't think the store clerk was looking.

"I don't know man, punks pretty lame." Tony retorted off handedly, toying with a couple cassette cases in his hands.

Pickles just scoffed at him, 'no way punk is lame, jack ass,' he thought to himself. "Dood, punk is so hard, it just speaks to us out casts." Pickles responded.

"Punk is gay." A third voice chimed in. Blonde haired kid spoke up, he had his hair teased so it looked massive, he also had on pink pants, a head band and white suspenders on. To pickles this looked like a glam rock douce. "Glam metal is where it's at man, that's where the women, drugs and cash are."

'Called it,' pickles thought.

"Gotta go with him on this man," tony chimed in, though pickles thought he was just really stoned, tony got really agreeable when he was high, not so much when he was drunk tho.

"Glam rock if for fags man," pickles finally responded.

"No man, haven't you ever noticed all glam rock guys have all the ladies, show tunes are for gay guys." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, but we ain't talking about gay guys, I'm talkin about fags. Big difference." Pickles responded. He didn't quite get that that term was used towards homosexuals, he just thought it was a way to describe people.

"Man you have no clue about anything do you?" The blonde chimed in once again. "By the way, the names Sammy twinskins, but every calls me candynose." He winked at the end of that, which really creeped pickles out.

"Why do they call you that?" Tony inquired, though he didn't really seem as interested in the answer as he was in the tapes he was browsing through.

"Cocaine, man. Hell of a drug, makes you feel alive." He threw his arms in the air. This guy seemed fruity to pickles, but hey, every one seemed weird to pickles anymore, he was having a hard time relating to anyone, even tony seemed off to him. All pickles wanted was something meaningful, something heavy.

"Whatever man," pickles wasn't that interested in the guy anymore. "I'll think aboot it."

"Well, if you guys do decide you wanna, me and my guitarist are looking for a bass player and a singer. Give me a ring if you wanna join." Sammy handed tony a card, though tony didn't even look at him throughout the exchange. With that he exited the store leaving pickles and tony where they began.

"Think we should check it out? We can both play the guitar, I mean, you don't have one, but I've heard you play mine." Tony questioned as he looked at the card in his hands.

"You can't play guitar worth shit tony, stick to bass." Pickles scoffed at the idea. He stuck another cassette in his pocket with out even looking and left the store.

"So your considering it?" Tony seemed a little excited about it. Tony didn't ever really show that much emotion, he always seemed bored. So that's little jump in his voice really stuck out to pickles.

"Yeah we can check it out, pass me a tape so I can get use to the music type." He held his hand out for a cassette. They passed by Tony's house so pickles could grab the guitar to practice before his dad got home.

He walked home slowly, he didn't wanna risk his mom or dad or his shit head of a brother seeing him. When he got there he peered into the front window to check if the coast was clear, which it wasn't. 'Shit, I'll have to sneak on the back,' pickles thought as he crept through the bushes. Last thing he needed was his dad kicking his ass for ditching school again.

He snuck in through the kitchen door, and closed it very quietly behind him, and set the guitar case down behind the table. Pickles had never had the best luck though, cause just as he thought he was home free who should come into the kitchen? His loud mouth, know-it-all, son of a bitch brother Seth.

"Hey little bro, just think you can fuckin sneak in, not get your fuckin punishment for skipping again?" He pulled pickles into a head lock and drug him into the living room, "hey dad, look who finally fuckin came home." He announced as he pushed his brother into the floor.

"Pickles. Your father is very mad at you. Why can't you be more like Seth?" His mother scoffed. She never seemed to stick up for him, always praising Seth, the piece of shit.

"You two go. I need to talk to pickles." His father slurred. Of course he was drunk. He always got drunk when he was gonna kick the shit out of pickles.

"Have fun dad. But he's fucking dense. He'll never fuckin learn." His brother laughed as him and his mother walked up stairs.

"Now what have I told you about leaving school?" His father questioned as he took off his belt, and from the way he was holding it pickles knew he was gonna get the buckle side of it this time. He knew it was a rhetorical question so he just closed his eyes and let what was coming to him happen with no fight. After several welts, some minor cuts to his face, and a throbbing black eye pickles was dismissed by his father to go up stairs into his room.

He pulled his friends guitar out and started to tune it. He then got his cassette player and threw the first tape he grabbed into it. Just some glam rock crap, but pickles tried to copy it anyways. This type of music was easy to repeat, but he got bored of this tape. So after he deemed it good enough he pulled out all the tapes he grabbed.

Looking through them he noticed one stuck out, he accidentally grabbed some bad called dimmu borgir. "What the fuck?" Pickles mumbled as he looked it over, he put it in to see what it sounded like.

"This is what I'm talkin' aboot." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

-authors note-

I know I know, not skwis or toki. But I needed a break. Gotta come up with some new material. So I decided to do a pickles one shot. Get a little more of a feel for this character through my eyes. He always looked like a punk in the show when they showed him at that age, so I wanted to introduce him to first glam, whisper he showed no interest in even tho I love it, then I wanted to introduce him to metal. Cause none of those music genres really go together if you think about it. But I'll get back to the other story. I'll probably show how each of them got their foot into the metal door way tho. And how they met Charles. I might even give him and maybe even Abigail their own stories. Not sure yet. I don't wanna stick to just the five guys.


End file.
